Iroirodere
by N and S and F
Summary: Arthur-kun yang dandere, Arthur-san yang kuudere, Arthur-tan yang yandere, Arthur-chan yang deredere, Arthur-sama yang himedere. Ah, tapi tetap saja, Kiku cinta Arthur-koi yang tsundere apa adanya!


**A/N :** _Hyper Dying Will Mode_, saudara-saudara. Saya tidak bisa berhenti menulis. Seolah-olah kalau berhenti, di muka saya akan tumbuh kumis.

**OXDXC**

**Iroirodere***** © Nyx Keilantra** yang otaknya tumben-tumbenan sedang bekerja

**APH © **Kalian tahu siapa... **Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning(s) : YAOI dengan beberapa adegan pencuci mata, OOC, penggunaan istilah, etcetera~**

**OXDXC**

Nama pemuda itu Honda Kiku.

Ia tidak terkenal karena tampangnya—yang walaupun cukup _cool_ saat diam dan imut saat tersenyum senang. Bukan juga karena kekayaan keluarganya—yang diam-diam di balik kesederhanaannya, secara mengejutkan cukup melimpah. Bahkan bukan juga karena jiwa terpendamnya sebagai _otaku_ yang rela duduk di depan _laptop_ berjam-jam setiap harinya dan menyetel AC pada suhu tinggi demi menghindari _overheating_ dan berakhir mendapatkan _overspending_ alias boros, keluar kamar hanya untuk memenuhi tuntutan alam baik di kamar mandi atau di dapur serta beberapa kali dalam setahun untuk menghadiri _anime convention_.

Tidak, bukan karena itu semua.

Honda Kiku terkenal sebagai seorang, karena kurangnya kata, _ilmuwan gila_.

Bahkan sejak muda—eh, lebih tepatnya anak-anak—kreasinya sudah menghantarkan istana pasir mini jadi ukuran sebenarnya. Kali lainnya, sewaktu SMP, mengubah seseorang berubah jadi gender sebaliknya, yang membuat ia bertanya-tanya apakah jadinya kalau kreasi ini diberikan pada gender 'diantara'. Obat-obatan seperti 'pembuat otak jenius', 'pembuat fisik atletis', sampai 'penukar jiwa raga' pun sudah pernah diciptakannya.

Semua inilah yang membuatnya dikenal seantero tidak hanya kota—tidak hanya negara—tidak hanya benua—tapi seluruh _dunia_.

(Ada rumor mengatakan ia juga pernah dikontak oleh makhluk luar angkasa untuk membantu mereka meneliti manusia, tapi sampai saat ini rumor itu masih tidak juga dikonfirmasi)

Itulah sebabnya, di usianya yang seharusnya baru menginjak kelas tiga SMA, pemuda yang namanya berarti Krisan ini sudah mengantongi tiga gelar S3. Demi apa.

Tapi mengikuti program akselerasi berarti kehilangan kesempatan berinteraksi dengan remaja seusia sejak dini. Empat tahun terakhir setelah masa _chuunibyou_-nya yang lebih baik kita biarkan terkubur oleh waktu dan terlupakan bahkan sebagai cerita, dihabiskan Kiku dengan berselancar di dunia maya dan menjadikan _chatting_ sarananya berbicara. Berganti-ganti identitas untuk kesenangan semata dan berakhir tanpa teman nyata.

Sampai suatu hari, ketika Leon—adik Kiku yang mungkin karenanya tumbuh ikut aneh pula dan jadi sangat suka petasan dan ledakan—memecahkan rekornya sendiri dalam membuat pengasuh minta berhenti, dan Yao—kakak Kiku yang di balik sifat comel dan hobi memasaknya, sebenarnya seorang informan dan tengkulak tak berhati—asal ambil pengasuh baru dari agensi atas dasar frustasi, Honda Kiku merasakan jantungnya berdegup secara emosi untuk pertama kali.

Pengasuh baru adiknya yang secara ajaib berhasil bertahan sampai sekarang meski berulangkali di-_troll_ oleh Yao dan _diledakkan _oleh Hong. Arthur Kirkland. Pemuda Inggris yang juga pacarnya.

Oh, dan baru-baru ini... Kelinci percobaannya?

.

.

Percaya tidak percaya, di balik _survival skill_-nya yang luar biasa, Arthur hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa. Bermain dengan polos di taman dan menangis sewaktu jatuh dan lututnya terluka sewaktu TK. Dengan penuh semangat mengulang pelajaran dan mengerjakan PR di kelas satu dan dengan sama penuh semangat membuka situs 'itu' dan majalah 'itu' di kelas enam. Mencoba menghisap rokok dan langsung batuk berat saat di sekolah menengah pertama. Belajar sampai rasanya bola matanya niat loncat keluar dari wajah supaya lulus dengan nilai di atas rata-rata saat kelas tiga.

Ah ya, Nyx lupa mencantumkan bahwa usia Arthur setahun lebih tua. Usia di atas tidak berarti posisi juga di sana, tapi ya.

Eh, apa maksudnya? Ah, lupakan saja~

Banyak yang bertanya—terutama petinggi negara dan pimpinan organisasi rahasia yang ingin menarik Kiku untuk membantu mereka—apa tepatnya yang membuat pemuda jenius itu tertarik, bahkan sampai kadung jatuh cinta pada Arthur. Jawabannya?

Takdir.

Eh.

Beneran lho.

Saya gak becanda.

Kalo udah cinta ya cinta aja.

Datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar, gitu.

Eh itu jelangkung ya. Atau cinta juga sama saja? Entahlah...

Tapi kembali ke topik utama. Alasannya memang takdir semata, tapi untuk ketertarikan pada awalnya ada alasan yang berbeda—dan Kiku cukup yakin dia akan ditonjok tepat di muka kalau sampai berani mengutarakannya.

Sebagai seorang _otaku_, untuk membuatnya tertarik dibutuhkan kriteria-kriteria tertentu.

Kiku tidak butuh _oppai_, _megane_, atau _twintails_, bahkan tidak juga _seifuku_.

Ia hanya butuh seseorang untuk merebut bungkus _potato chip_ dan kaleng minuman soda yang sedang dicemilnya, menyodokkan senampan makanan sehat dan secangkir teh hijau hangat sambil berkata dengan wajah memerah;

"Bu, bukannya aku peduli padamu atau apa ya—aku cuma tidak mau kau sampai mati karena pola hidup tidak sehat saat aku masih bekerja di sini. Da, dan di sini terlalu dingin, tahu... Biar kuambilkan selimut... Aaaaah, bukannya aku mau menyelimutimu, lho! Enak saja, jangan harap, lakukan sendiri kalau mau!"

Arthur Kirkland, meskipun seorang pemuda biasa, juga adalah seorang _tsundere_ secara alamiah. Selaku _otaku_ sejati yang mendewakan dunia dua dimensi, keberadaan Arthur sebagai _tsundere_ dunia non-fiksi jauh lebih mustahil ketimbang ramuan 'penakluk dunia' yang direkues oleh pimpinan sebuah organisasi yang demi kebaikan semua, tidak dibahas lebih jauh lagi.

Jadi yah... Setelah menemukan _real life tsundere_ di sini, kalau bukan berjuang banting tulang demi mendapatkannya sebagai kekasih, mau apa lagi _otaku_ satu ini?

.

.

Tapi ingatlah satu hal; selain seorang pecinta _animanga_, Kiku tetaplah ilmuwan gila. Nyx ingin sekali memberikan penegasan di salah satunya, tapi sayang kedua komponen frasa itu sama pentingnya.

Begitulah, sebagai ilmuwan gila, suatu hari menjelang _anniversary_ hubungan mereka yang pertama, Kiku meminta Arthur menjadi kelinci percobaan suatu ramuannya.

Ramuan yang seharusnya memisahkan satu orang menjadi beberapa dengan pribadi berbeda-beda, suatu ramuan yang dibuatnya dengan tujuan resmi memisahkan pribadi pengidap _schizophrenia _alias kepribadian ganda, dan tujuan tidak resmi sekaligus utamanya memungkinkan manusia yang terjebak dalam _selfcest_ dapat melakukan 'itu' secara nyata dengan pasangan hidupnya.

Sebagai pacar yang baik, sekalipun diam-diam takut setengah mati, Arthur pun menyanggupi.

"_Bu, bukannya aku gak mau membuatmu kecewa ya, _git_! Ini karena keinginanku sendiri!" padahal badan udah gemeter sampai ke ujung kaki._

Penegukan ramuan ini sangat mistis. Dilakukan di ruang bawah tanah rumah Kiku yang juga tempat Ilham, pemuda Indonesia teman kakaknya, biasa pinjam untuk membuat jamu tradisionalnya. Dalam hati, Kiku sudah gatal ingin menyuruh Arthur untuk sekalian saja buka baju dan berbaring dengan tangan-kaki dirantai di atas simbol pentagram berpendar supaya menjiwai, tapi niat itu diurungkan dengan kebijakan hati.

Atau mungkin dia sudah mengusulkannya dan langsung kicep waktu Arthur menggemeretakkan buku jarinya—bagaimanapun juga, seorang _tsundere_ juga terbiasa main pukul saja.

Dengan hati berdebar penuh pengharapan dan kecemasan, Kiku menyaksikan saat(-saat terakhir hidup) Arthur menenggak ramuan yang dibuatnya.

Tidak sampai lima detik kemudian, sebuah ledakan terdengar.

.

.

Tidak ada yang mati di fanfic ini. Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi. Marilah kita membaca _yaoi_!

...ahem. Melenceng sebentar dari cerita.

Asap hijau dan ungu tebal memenuhi ruangan, mengingatkan Kiku pada sebuah kartun Barat dimana ada seorang bocah tonggos yang gaya berpakaiannya merupakan gebrakan pandangan tradisional bahwa biru itu pria dan merah muda itu wanita, dengan dua pasang orangtua yang sama uniknya... Ah, tapi itu lain cerita. Lain fandom, malah.

Ketika asap mulai menipis dan Kiku hanya terbatuk-batuk sedikit, ia membuka matanya yang sempat menyipit untuk dengan takut-takut mengintip, sebelum membelalak menyaksikan kekasihnya tercinta. Ralat, kekasihnya tercinta.

...bingung ya? Ayo kita bahasa Inggris-kan saja: _He opened his eyes which had been narrowed to hesitantly peek, before widening his eyes seeing his beloved lover. Wait, no, beloved lover__**S**__._ ...saya anggap _readers_ di sini semuanya paham apa maksudnya? Yang penting cuma huruf terakhirnya.

Bukan itu saja yang membuat Kiku kaget luar biasa. Ia juga tidak menyangka—dan sangat bahagia—tatkala kekasih-kekasihnya mulai angkat bicara.

"A, ah... Kiku... Kau baik-baik saja?" suara lirih malu-malu bertanya. _Dandere _Arthur-_kun_!

"Syukurlah, aku sempat khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa," suara yang lebih datar berkomentar. _Kuudere _Arthur-_san_!

"_Ne~_ Kikun*, selama aku tidak sadar, kau tidak melirik siapa-siapa lagi, kan~?" senyum manis dan mata sinis. _Y_,_ yandere _Arthur-_tan_!

"Ah~ Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Kiku!" senyum tanpa dosa dan mata tanpa curiga. _Kyaa~ Deredere_ Arthur-_chan_~

"Cih. Kenapa juga kita masih di sini? Hei, Kiku, aku lapar, cepat carikan kita makanan!" dengusan dan lirikan meremehkan. Oh~ _Himedere_ Arthur-_sama_!

"TENTU SAJA! _ISSHOUNI TABEROU, MINNA!_"

Dengan semangat... entahlah tahun berapa, pokoknya penuh semangat membara, Kiku segera memesan satu set _sushi_ spesial dan _kaiseki_ dari _ryoutei_* untuk mereka semua.

.

.

Kiku pun menjalani hidup dengan gembira. Tidur sampai matahari nyaris terbenam, makan malam, kemudian ngenet sampai pagi berikutnya yang merupakan jalan hidup si pemuda Jepang pun tanpa penghormatan bubar jalan ditinggalkannya—bukan karena mau juga, tapi lebih karena para Arthur yang terus-terusan mengubah hidupnya.

Pagi hari, saat masih terbuai oleh mimpi—

_Jleb!_

"...!" jantung Kiku nyaris tewas tatkala ia membuka mata dan menemukan Arthur-_tan_ tengah cemberut dengan imut. Yang mungkin akan membuatnya menjerit '_Kyaa, kawaii~_' dalam hati kalau saja tak ada pisau di sisi Kiku sebelah kiri dan di tangan Arthur-_tan_ yang ditangkupkan satu lagi.

"Kikun~ Maaf ya, aku khawatiiir sekali kamu memimpikan orang selain aku dalam mimpi~ Bukannya aku tidak percaya Kikun, tapi aku lebih suka memastikan sendiri~ Itu tidak apa-apa, _deshou_~?"

"..._mochiron. Daijoubu desu_—tentu saja. Tidak masalah."

Kemudian di siang hari, saat baru tertidur lagi—

_Sreeet!_

"...!" untuk kedua kali, Kiku terseret dari dunia fiksi dalam diri dan menatap berpasrah diri berhadapan dengan Arthur-_san_, yang dengan perlahan tapi penuh penghayatan, mulai menceramahinya perihal pentingnya tidur tidak lebih atau kurang dari 8 jam sehari, mandi dua kali serta makan teratur tiga kali sehari.

"Kalau kamu lebih pandai menjaga diri, badanmu tidak akan ringkih begini..."

"..._aa, gomennasai_—ah, maafkan aku...?"

Sudah senja hari, dan lihatlah siapa yang ia jumpai?

"Ah, Kiku!" menyapa ceria dari balik kompor dapurnya, Arthur-_chan_ menyerahkannya... Apa ya? Nasi ketan hitam?

"Maaf ya, aku mencoba memasak nasi sesuai resep yang kubaca... Tapi, sepertinya agak gagal... Ah, tapi kalau kau tidak mau makan juga tidak apa-apa!"

Dengan pipi merah, mata bersinar, dan bahasa tubuh panik bercampur cemas dan diam-diam masih berharap, siapa Kiku sampai tega hati menolak?

"...! _Hontou ni oishii desu_—benar-benar enak!" ilmuwan gila kita bertekad ia akan membuat ramuan lainnya di akhir ini semua. Kalian semua pasti bisa menebak ramuan apa. Marilah kita semua berdoa supaya ramuan itu bisa tercipta.

Menjelang malam, dan baru keluar dari _ofuro_ dengan hanya sehelai handuk membungkus badan—

_Grep!_

"Kiku, ayo cepat! Kita main _ice skating_ lalu lihat kembang api di taman ria!"

"_Ma, matte kudasai! Fuku wa mada..._—tu, tunggu! Bajuku masih..."

Dan saat sudah siap menghempaskan badan ke _futon_ tersayang—

_Tug, tug..._

"Kiku... Bo, boleh tidak... A, aku tidur di sini...?"

Sekali lagi, siapa Kiku sampai ia tega hati?

.

.

Hari demi hari ia lalui. Acapkali begitu frustasi sampai ia berniat bunuh diri (dengan cara terjun dari jendela kamarnya... yang ada di lantai pertama. Yang ada berubah jadi dekorasi tambahan di semak bunga _hydrangea_), tapi lebih sering lagi dihabiskannya merasa bagai seorang _casanova_ Itali—tentu saja karena ia terus-terusan dikelilingi. Setiap kali pergi, selalu saja ada orang yang melirik menyiriki.

Tapi tentu saja, segala sesuatu ada akhirnya. Sebagai diri Arthur (_original version_) yang paling sedikit eksistensinya, Arthur-_san_ lenyap di hari kedua, diikuti Arthur-_sama_ di hari ketiga, setelahnya Arthur-_kun_ pada hari kelima. Setelah sempat keringat dingin dan diam-diam pergi ke kuil untuk memanjatkan doa, Arthur-_tan_ akhirnya menghilang juga pada akhir minggu pertama. Dan setelah kepergian Arthur-_chan_ yang telah membuat seorang Honda Kiku di usia tujuh belas tahun merasakan hidup layaknya keluarga pengantin baru...

"Jadi efeknya hanya bertahan selama dua minggu... _Naruhodo_—jadi begitu..."

Manggut-manggut sendiri di depan layar LCD ukuran raksasa yang terbagi dua (?) antara setengah lusin _tab_ situs _animanga_ dan kumpulan dokumen-dokumen laporan hasil penelitiannya, Kiku hampir tidak sadar saat seseorang memasuki kamar sampai orang itu menyentuh pundaknya.

Oke, 'menyentuh' itu terlalu memperhalus fakta—aslinya ia ditempeleng di kepala.

"_Bloody git!_ Masih aja bergelung begini? Sudah berapa hari kau tidak mandi?"

Mata cokelat gelap mencuri lihat. Rambut pirang pasir dan mata hijau dipadu dengan kulit putih pucat dan bagian tubuh 'tertentu' yang... ehem, _padat_, tidak lupa pembawaan diri yang cukup ketat.

"Aaaah, tunggu! Bukannya aku menganggapmu bau, begitu saja aku su—argh, bukan! Kau _memang_ bau! Cepat mandi sana!"

Bibir mengerucut, pipi menggembung bagai marmut. Imut~

_Otaku_ ilmuwan gila kita beranjak dari duduknya. Merengkuh kekasihnya, dan berkata dengan kentara penuh bahagia;

"_Aa, yappari... hontou ni daisuki yo_—ah, seperti yang kuduga... Aku cinta kamu, Arthur-_koi_!"

Hasil penelitian: Kiku sadar. Ia suka kekasihnya apa adanya. _Tsundere_ memang paling top!

**~Owari~**

**Glossary :**

_-san_ = Antara formal dan tidak, untuk siapa saja bisa, cuma kesannya lebih sopan aja

_-sama_ = Formal, untuk orang yang lebih berkuasa (versi kunonya adalah _-dono_, dipakai _samurai_)

_-kun _= Informal, biasanya dipakai untuk cowok, kadang-kadang sama orang yang udah tua ke cewek (contohnya Agase-_hakase_ aka Profesor Agasa ke Haibara Ai di Detective Conan)

_-chan_ = Informal, biasanya dipakai untuk anak-anak, cewek, atau cowok imut, piaraan juga bisa

_-tan_ = Versi lebih imut lagi dari _-chan_, kadang diikuti memanggil diri dengan nama sendiri atau _atashi_

_-koi _= Tidak jelas formal atau informal, artinya cinta dan dipakai untuk pacar

*Iroirodere = Dari kata _iroiro (na)_ _dere_, diterjemahkan jadi bermacam-macam _dere_

* Kikun = Dari nama panggilan Kiku-_kun_, disingkat jadi Kikun

**A/N :** Tidak, ini tidak saya buat dengan tujuan mengagung-agungkan kaum _tsundere_ seperti kalimat terakhir di atas sana. Hanya saja saya mendadak kepengen menambahkannya...

Dan tentu saja, saya juga tidak berniat menjelek-jelekkan kaum _dere_ yang lainnya. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ada _dere_ yang melenceng dari versi sebenarnya—saya cuma mengetik atas dasar yang saya terima dari internet saja. Mau diperiksa juga gak bisa lantaran pas mengetik fanfic ini saya masih berada di daerah tanpa internet tercinta.

...iya, saya juga tau saya bisa mengecek begitu sampai di rumah. Tapi malas aja. Silahkan gampar deh, saudara-saudara.

_Sebaik-baiknya seorang _reader_ adalah apabila ia memberi _review_ atas fanfic yang telah dibacanya. _(_quote by_ Nyx Keilantra)


End file.
